


Frustration Deflation

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Sexual Frustration, implied sex, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been two weeks since the Mage died and Simon lost his powers. It’s also been two weeks since Simon and Baz had officially declared that they were boyfriends. Relationships come with hardships, especially when one of the two are deliberately making the other crazy with desire and not letting them relieve their sexual frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration Deflation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I made this in like, an hour, so I'm sorry that it's probably crap. I just really wanted a story like this, and I couldn't find one, so I made it! This is my first fanfiction on AO3, so I hope you like it!

One week.

_It’s been one week since he had even touched Baz._

He had no idea what Baz was playing at here. They were officially in a relationship for two weeks, and one day, he had just stopped letting Simon even get close to touching him in any sort of loving way.

For a lack of better words, Simon was sexually frustrated. Very sexually frustrated.

And on top of that, he had no idea why Baz was doing this. It made Simon very paranoid; there were some nights where he couldn’t even fall asleep properly because he was too busy asking himself which reason was correct.

Simon sighed as he tried (and failed) yet again to figure out Baz and his motives. Shutting his laptop, he fixated his vision back on the television with blank eyes. If watching one of his favourite seasons of Doctor Who over again wouldn’t help, nothing would.

Penelope kept telling him to snap out of it whenever he zoned out like this. Though, there was no sign of the brunette in the flat, as she had gone out to do groceries, which left Simon to his own devices. Again.

Though it didn’t last long, and he soon heard the sound of the lock turning and the door barging open. 

It could have easily been Penelope, as she had gone out over an hour ago, meaning that you could imagine how surprised Simon was when it was Baz who had walked through the door.

“Bunce here?” was the first thing he questioned, waltzing into the living room where Simon was like it was his own place.

“Nope,” Simon muttered, even though he would have loved to say, _“Hey, Baz. Why have you been avoiding doing anything that involves being near me in the slightest?”_ He kept his mouth shut after the first word, though, as Simon was not in the mood to give his maybe-still boyfriend any insight on how he was feeling.

Either way, Baz read his face like he could read books; fast and easily. It made him smirk. He could tell that his plan was having an affect on dear old Snow.

Though it wasn’t easy, Baz was doing this for the greater good. Not giving Simon what he needed was exactly his plan. He knew the more frustrated -sexually and mentally- Simon got, the better what was coming next would be.

All was quiet for a while. It was killing Simon, and Baz could tell. He had started biting his lip, glancing over at Baz every so often. As amusing as it was to see his pent up frustration just barely keeping itself from bubbling over, Baz knew he had to put a stop to this soon. He was starting to feel a little antsy as well over the past week, and keeping himself away from Simon wasn’t the easiest thing to do. 

Thus meaning that Baz was going to be moving into phase two. Thank the World of Mages that Penelope was out.

He slid a little closer, just barely keeping his elbow from touching his. This made Simon glance over for a few seconds. Baz could see the longing in his eyes. Just a little more pushing to go.

In a few seconds, Simon could feel the heat of Baz’s breath crawling atop his neck, causing a shiver to rip through his body. He could practically see the smirk on the others’ lips. 

Simon wouldn’t be able to take much more of this. Both Simon and Baz knew that for a fact. It was just a matter of time.

For a final hoorah that he knew would set Simon off, Baz dragged his fingertips lightly down Snow’s arm, feeling the light hairs sticking up from the goosebumps.

Simon lost it.

Before he even knew it, Baz was pinned against the couch, Simon’s hands on his shoulders, gripping them like a lifeline. But Baz couldn’t be bothered to think about that, and his plan succeeded, and Simon was kissing him like a wild animal.

And he didn’t stop there. He started dragging his hands down Baz’s chest and stomach, igniting a fire like no other on his skin. It dragged a soft moan from Baz, making him fist his hands in the front of Simon’s shirt, pulling him down harder. He longed for the layer of fabric -his damnable shirt- to be taken off so that he could properly feel the others’ fingers sliding up and down his torso like they were teasing him on top of his shirt.

It was as though Simon had telepathy, as the next thing Baz knew, Simon’s cool fingers were rubbing his bare skin in all the right places.

As they parted for breath, Baz whined at the sight he saw. Simon, blue eyes lidded with lust and concentration, lips puffy and red, saliva just barely hanging from said lips. Baz thought that Simon couldn’t look any more attractive than he did right now.

“You tease, Baz,” he muttered as he went down On Baz again. Simon felt the smirk on Baz’s lips.

Simon had just started nipping at Baz’s lips when the door opened. His head flew up, wiping his mouth, he met eyes with Penelope. He immediately looked down at a surprised looking Baz, looked back up and quickly got off of him.

Sitting up, Baz grunted, whispering to Simon, “let’s take this to your room.”

Nodding in agreement, He grabbed Baz’s hand and dragged him through the hallway to his room, leaving a confused Penelope in the doorway.

 

~xXXx~

 

“That was great.”

Baz elbowed Simon. “You don’t just say that after… after we did _this._ ”

Simon’s smile only grew bigger. _That was great_ didn’t even begin to explain how amazing it was.

“You mean after we had sex?”

“Stop!” he growled into Simon’s sweaty shirt. If Baz could blush, his whole face would be painted pink.

Simon laughed, though a single question remained in his head. “Hey, Baz, what was that whole ‘avoiding me for a week’ thing all about?”

Baz looked up. “Do you even think at all, Snow?”

“I surely did while you basically ignored me for a week.”

Baz chuckled. “You’re so dense, Snow. It was quite obvious, what I was doing.”

Simon thought about it. He said the first thing that popped into his head. “Were you mad at me?”

“Aleister Crowley, Snow,” Baz sighed. “I was ridding you of sexual actions so that the next time we did anything, you would do it hard and all the way through, instead of teasing kisses and stopping half way.”

Simon cocked his head. “So you were _teasing_ me?”

Baz laughed. “It took you long enough to figure it out. You’re too thick for your own good.”

There was silence.

“Teasing, hm?” Simon mused. “I’ll show you the proper way to tease.”

With a smirk, Simon pulled him up into a long, languid kiss. 

They were there all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehe, soooo... I have no idea if this is good or not, but I think it's alright~ Tell me what you think, and leave Kudos if you like it! Ryu, out~


End file.
